1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in closure fasteners for use with fastening elements such as padlocks to secure a closure, and in one aspect, to an improved closure fastener wherein fatigue or displacement of one member from alignment with the other structural member does not restrict the closure fasteners from receiving the fastening element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hasp structures are known which are designed to afford adjustment such that a misalignment of the fixed structure and the movable member or door does not totally restrict operation of the hasp. Examples of hasps having adjustable members are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,275,760 and 2,428,207. In each of these patents the hasps or the staple element are slidable in grooves perpendicular to each other to afford adjustment of the slot in the hasp with the staple such that the two will interfit. The greatest range of adjustment which might be effective in the event of the door element sagging with respect to the frame is illustrated in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,207, wherein the hinged metal strap can slide in a slot 36 and also pivot slightly to maintain a parallel relationship with the staple 26 even though the door 30 were to sag with respect to the frame 27.
In this construction however there are numerous expensive parts to affect the adjustability of the closure such that it can receive the padlock shackle through the staple 26 even though there is some misalignment.
In applicant's invention the closure fastener includes two identical parts. The two parts are positioned one on the fixed structure and one on the movable structure to be generally aligned with one another when the movable structure or door is in the closed position. Misalignment either due to sagging of the door unit or some increase in the separation between the door units at the closure line do not restrict the acceptance of the padlock shackle through the closure elements to secure the door.
The numerous advantages of the closure structure of the present invention will be made obvious after reading the following description.